<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Malas decisiones by Arkannos</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23706820">Malas decisiones</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arkannos/pseuds/Arkannos'>Arkannos</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Saint Seiya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comedy, Cute Kids, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:08:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,136</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23706820</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arkannos/pseuds/Arkannos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>No es bueno dejar a los niños con Saga. Y mucho menos a cinco adolescentes con Dohko.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Saint Seiya pertenece a Masami Kurumada. Humor raro. <br/>Las edades empleadas son las siguientes: <br/>Mu, Milo, Shaka, Camus, Aldebaran y Aioria tienen 6.<br/>Ángelo, Afrodita y Shura tienen 9 (casi 10).<br/>Aioros 13 y Saga y Kanon 14.</p><p>Espero les guste la lectura.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~El que mucho se despide, pocas ganas tiene de irse~</p><p>–Hay fruta y uno que otro postre en el refrigerador, les deje galletas y muchas cosas más en tu cocina, Saga —el gemelo asintió —Tomen lo que necesiten pero no se excedan.</p><p>—Si maestro. —repitieron los niños al unísono.</p><p>—¿Saga?</p><p>—Si, maestro. —repitió con seriedad, aguantándose las ganas de bufar y rodar los ojos. Ya era la cuarta vez que se lo decía.</p><p>—Y trata de tomarte tu medicamento a la hora, no quiero que empeores de esa gripe. –dijo, acariciando sus cabellos azules, Saga soltó un suspiro, ya tenía 14 años, era un adulto, no tenían porqué hacerle ese tipo de mimos.</p><p>—Si maestro, lo haré.</p><p>—Saga, cuida bien a Aioria.. —Aioros se acercó a él, tomándole por los hombros —Te dejo mi más grande tesoro, la luz de mis ojos, mi hermosisimo lucero...</p><p>—Ya Aioros, me avergüenzas...—murmuró Aioria, su rostro estaba más rojo que el de una manzana.</p><p>—Aioria es mi sol, mi vida, mi alma... —antes de que Aioria tuviera tiempo de reaccionar, Aioros lo tomó entre sus brazos, el pequeño solo pataleo, no le gustaba que su hermano fuera tan efusivo (en presencia de otros) —Es mi todo...</p><p>—¡YA BÁJAME! ¡ME AVERGÜENZAS! —vociferó el niño, sus compañeros sonreían ante la imagen llena de ternura.... Bueno, algunos reían como focas retrasadas (Kanon, Ángelo y Milo) y otros tenían cara de aburrimiento (entiéndase Saga).</p><p>—Llevalo a la luna por mi... —dijo Aioros con los ojos acuosos, después bajó al menor, que en cuanto sus pies tocaron el suelo, se echó a correr tras de Saga.</p><p>—¡Mira como me dejaste! –grito el pequeño León, mirando sus ropas arrugadas —¡Y las acababas de planchar! —dijo, alisando inútilmente las prendas. </p><p>—¿Por qué tu no eres así de cariñoso conmigo, Saga? —Kanon pasó un brazo por los hombros de su hermano.</p><p>—Kanon... Si no me quitas la mano de encima te juro que vas a ir a recoger tu jeta hasta Aries...</p><p>—Se que eso significa "Te amo hermano" —dijo en tono sarcástico, alejándose un par de pasos de su gemelo. Si Saga decía algo, lo cumplía. </p><p>—Saga, no dejes que se acerquen a mi jardín, ya que pueden...</p><p>—¿Intoxicarse? —le interrumpió al Sueco.</p><p>—¿Que? Nooo, —acompañó sus palabras con una mueca de desagrado el joven Afrodita—podrían dañar mis rosas, ¡tanto trabajo me costó hacerlas crecer! —sus palabras, le hicieron ganarse varias miradas de enojo. </p><p>—Mmmp, se nota que nos quieres. —murmuró el pequeño Milo, mirándolo con enojo.</p><p>—Saga... Cuidalos mucho. —dijo Shura, sonriéndole de lado, el mayor solo asintio.</p><p>—Eh, Géminis...</p><p>—¿Si, Ángelo? —preguntó, arqueando una ceja con curiosidad.</p><p>—Si tienes oportunidad, desaparece a uno de ellos. —dijo el Italiano, señalando a los seis pequeños, que le miraron asustados.</p><p>—¡Ángelo! —grito Shion. </p><p>—No vayas a ponerles películas de terror a los mocosos. —dijo Kanon, mirándole de brazos cruzados. Sabía bien cómo era su hermano y su poca paciencia con los niños —Y si te fastidian, que estoy seguro que si, no los mandes a otra dimensión... </p><p>—Mira, Kanon....</p><p>—Tampoco vayas a crear un laberinto para perderlos por un rato, Saga. —y ese fue Shion —Hijo, se que tienes poco tacto con los niños, si estuviera en mis manos te llevaría a ti y dejaría a Kanon...</p><p>—¡Ey! —se quejo el mencionado.</p><p>—Por favor tenles paciencia...</p><p>—¡Ya! ¡Hablan como si fuera a matar a uno de ellos! —grito, ya exasperado por tanto reproche.</p><p>–¿Te acuerdas de la vez que por accidente mandaste de Camus a otra dimensión? —preguntó Shura, el pequeño Camus asintió solemne a sus palabras.</p><p>—Si, pero...</p><p>—¿Y te acuerdas la vez que fui contigo a Rodorio y te trajiste a otro niño dejándome a mí a merced de unos perros rabiosos? —dijo Aioria, sus mejillas infladas demostraban que aún tenía coraje por esa vez.</p><p>—Mira Gato... Esa vez...</p><p>—¿Y la vez que me intercambiaste por un gato? —dijo el pequeño Shaka, sin abrir sus ojos azules.</p><p>—¡Epa! Que ese no fui yo, ese fue Kanon...</p><p>—Es correcto, es correcto... —asintió el mencionado.</p><p>—Oh... Me confundí...</p><p>—Y la vez que...</p><p>—¡Ya! Silencio, ¿se van a ir o no? —dijo molesto, mirando a Shura, Afrodita, Ángelo, Aioros, Kanon y Shion —¡El maestro Dohko los está esperando!</p><p>—Tu no te preocupes, —dijo Kanon, despreocupado —total, más viejo no se puede hacer... ¡Auch! –se sobo la nuca, pues Aioros le metió una palmada.</p><p>—Ya niños, ya... Saga tiene razón, debemos irnos... —Shion posó una mano sobre el hombro de Aioros y otra sobre el de Kanon, los otros tres le imitaron —Bien, como les dije... Ustedes —miro a los cinco a su lado— tomarán un entrenamiento con Dohko, es muy importante, se van a comportar. —asintieron, unos con energía y un par con desgana —Por lo tanto, yo...</p><p>—Irás a...</p><p>—La torre...</p><p>—De Jamir...</p><p>—Arreparar...</p><p>—¡Unas armaduras! ¡Ya nos lo dijiste diez veces! —corearon los cinco a la vez.</p><p>—Bien...y ustedes —ahora miro a los pequeños.</p><p>—Debemos hacerle caso en todo a Saga. —dijo Aioria.</p><p>—No hacerle enojar. —replicó Milo.</p><p>—Recordarle que somos seres humanos y nos da hambre. —dijo el pequeño Camus.</p><p>—Estar con él en todo momento... —dijo con timidez Mu.</p><p>—Ayudarle en lo que nos pida. —sonrió Aldebaran.</p><p>—Y no dejar que nos intercambie por un gato... —dijo Shaka, con seriedad.</p><p>—Que ese no fui yo... —se llevó una mano a la cara, con frustración.</p><p>—Eres muy rencoroso, ¿lo sabías enano? —Kanon entrecerró la mirada viendo al rubio, el cual solo le mostró la lengua.</p><p>—¡Ya váyanse de una vez! —grito Saga con ira.</p><p>Y sin más, sus acompañantes desaparecieron de la tercera casa en un brillo dorado, dejándole solo con los niños.</p><p>Suspiro lentamente y su mirada se posó en ellos con lentitud.</p><p>Observó cómo miraban embelesados al pequeño Bicho Dorado, que se hurgaba la nariz. Después de unos segundos de tener el dedo dentro de su naricita, lo sacó triunfal con un moco verde adherido. Saga hizo una mueca de asco.</p><p>—¿Qué les dije? —sonrió triunfal el peliazul —Mis moquitos son más verdes que los ojos de Saga. —señaló (con el dedo que tenía el moco) al mayor de todos.</p><p>Saga se llevó ambas manos a la cara.</p><p>—Athena, ayúdame...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Hombres de acción</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>—Hombres de acción—</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~Los Cinco Picos, China~</p>
<p>—¿Entendiste Dohko?</p>
<p>Shion observó con total y absoluta seriedad al hombre de baja estatura frente a él. Dohko no cambió su expresión, sería, imperturbable; la mismísima seriedad encarnada en persona.</p>
<p>—Lo entendí perfectamente bien desde la primera vez que lo dijiste, viejo amigo. —le señaló con el bastón —Y con esta séptima vez que me lo repites, me haces pensar que no confías en mí.</p>
<p>—Oh, querido Dohko, confío perfectamente en ti... Pondría mi vida en tus manos, pero mi integridad psicológica jamás lo haría.</p>
<p>—¿Si no confías en mí porque los dejas? —había veces que Shion era tan... Exasperante.</p>
<p>—Porque no tengo con quien más dejarlos... Y baja la voz, que te pueden escuchar... —murmuró en voz baja, observando a los chicos que estaban tan entretenidos lanzando escupitajos en la cascada —Ellos piensan que van a entrenar contigo algo muy especial...</p>
<p>—¡Pudiste avisarme! —gruñó con disgusto, odiaba que le cayeran por sorpresa —Siquiera hubiera inventado algo...</p>
<p>—Dohko, en tus tiempos de juventud eras muy ingenioso, dudo que tu vejez te haya vuelto estúpido.</p>
<p>—Estaré viejo y enano pero fácil pudo darte un bastonazo en las bolas Shion, piensa en eso...</p>
<p>—¡Dohko por favor!</p>
<p>—¡Ya, ya! Sabes que lo haré, deja de mirarme con tus ojos de borrego... Ahora lárgate de aquí antes de que me arrepienta del favor que te haré...</p>
<p>—Gracias amigo...</p>
<p>—Ya vete, me perturba tu presencia...</p>
<p>—Voy a regresar a las...</p>
<p>—¡Ya se! A las ocho, no hace falta que me lo repitas... Pobres niños, me imagino cuánto sufren a tu lado.</p>
<p>—Adiós amigo... —el patriarca desapareció en un segundo, dejando solo a Dohko.</p>
<p>El libra suspiro, él ya no estaba en edad de estar cuidando niños... Además, sabía que no tenía nada más que enseñarles pues apostaba su vida a que Shion les había dado pláticas profundas sobre la vida.</p>
<p>Entonces, como si un foco se hubiera encendido en su cabeza, una idea nacio. Shion lo había dicho bien, el de joven fue muy ingenioso, y muy coqueto.</p>
<p>Sabía que esos dotes no los aprenderián con Shion -era demasiado santucho para hacerlo-. Entonces él, el tigre Dohko de Libra, les enseñaría el arte de la conquista.</p>
<p>Con pasos calmos, se dirigió a sí pequeña casa, entró y encendió su radio, colocó un casete y salió de nuevo... En cuanto cruzó la puerta Eye of the Tiger se escucho por todo el lugar, a pesar del sonido de la cascada.</p>
<p>Los cinco jóvenes voltearon curiosos.</p>
<p>—Bien, jóvenes del futuro prometedor... Shion les trajo aquí para aprender una técnica muy especial... Para la cual, no todos podrán hacerla...</p>
<p>—¿Qué dice? —Shura abrió los ojos con asombro.</p>
<p>—Entonces... Es una técnica muy poderosa... —susurro Aioros.</p>
<p>Dohko llegó hasta ellos, mirando los rostros de los jóvenes, los cuales lucían sorprendidos. Sonrió internamente.</p>
<p>—Así es joven Sagitario, esta técnica es muy poderosa... Y no solo es una, son varias...</p>
<p>—Y yo que pensé que era un simple e inútil viejo champiñón. —susurro por lo bajo Ángelo a Kanon.</p>
<p>—Así de viejo champiñón te puedo dar un buen escarmiento, Cáncer. —el mencionado trago saliva—Como les decía, este entrenamiento requiere de su total concentración... ¡Quiero el cien de ustedes en esta técnica!</p>
<p>—¡Si maestro! —corearon, tomando posición de firmes.</p>
<p>—Bien... Empecemos, ahora síganme. </p>
<p>Y se dirigió de nuevo a su casa, siendo seguido por cinco curiosos santos.</p>
<p>-x-</p>
<p>~En el Santuario de Athena, Casa de Géminis~</p>
<p>Varios lápices de colores estaba desperdigados por la mesa de centro. Las hojas que antes eran blancas tenían varios dibujos ya impresos en ellas. Vacas con tres cabezas e incluso una especie de perro con patas deformes estaba ahí, con la firma del autor impresa. </p>
<p>Una minúscula sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Saga, si Shion lo viese en esos momentos, estaría orgulloso por tener tan calmada a esa jauría de mocosos.</p>
<p>Incluso el silencio que reinaba el lugar, a veces interrumpido por el cambio de opiniones por parte de los niños diciendo que color le quedaba a su dibujo, le dejaba leer el libro entre sus manos. De vez en cuando se inclinaba hacia adelante, para observar con curiosidad las artes de los pequeños. </p>
<p>—¿Qué es eso, Mu? —preguntó al pequeño, cuando vio una especie de personas de cabellos azules... Aunque en su sana opinión esos eran unos aliens. </p>
<p>—Son tu y Kanon... —susurró con timidez el pequeño peli morado. </p>
<p>Saga ladeo el rostro. <br/>"Kanon es feo, pero no tanto" pensó. </p>
<p>—¿Quién soy yo? </p>
<p>—¡No es obvio! —Miño abrió ampliamente sus ojos, estupefacto —¡Este eres tu! —señaló con su dedito a deforme dibujo, que era más gordo que el otro. </p>
<p>Saga parpadeo varias veces, perplejo. </p>
<p>—No estoy gordo. </p>
<p>—No hemos dicho que estás gordo... —dijo Camus, levantando su vista de su dibujo, que era un hombre de nieve —solo que estas más relleno que tu hermano... </p>
<p>—¿Qué? Pero si yo hago más ejercicio que Kanon... No estoy más relleno. —se llevó ambas manos a la cadera, dando ligeros pellizcos, ¿tenía lonja? </p>
<p>—Tu tienes más cuerpo que Kanon, él está alto y delgado, pero tu eres delgado y musculoso... </p>
<p>—Y ligeramente gordo. —dijo Shaka, interrumpiendo a Aioria. </p>
<p>—¡No estoy gordo! </p>
<p>—Relleno, es relleno, Shaka... —dijo Aldebarán, palmeando el hombro del rubio. </p>
<p>—¿Saben que? Antes de que hagan que mi autoestima caiga hasta el Inframundo, mejor pónganse a dibujar. </p>
<p>Y sin más, retomó su lectura... Nadie le decía a Saga de Geminis que estaba gordo, y menos relleno. </p>
<p>"Tendré que empezar hacer dieta" pensó el mayor. </p>
<p>Pasaron varios minutos en agradable silencio... Hasta que... </p>
<p>—¡Saga! ¡Tengo haaaambreee! —gritó un pequeño Milo, aferrándose a la mesa mientras se inclinaba hacia atrás. </p>
<p>Saga arqueo una ceja y frunció la boca. </p>
<p>—Milo, estoy junto a ti, no hay necesidad de gritar... —murmuró entre dientes. </p>
<p>—Pero es que tengo mucha hambreeee... —repitió enérgico. Y si que lo vieran venir, se dejó caer al suelo —Moriré si no veo un plato de galletas frente a mi... </p>
<p>–Milo, no seas tan drama... </p>
<p>—Yo también tengo hambre, Saga  ¡siento que veo la luz al final del túnel! —Chilló el pequeño Aioria, extendiendo ambas manos hacia enfrente. </p>
<p>Saga miró de uno a otro, perplejo. Shaka los miro curioso, Aldebaran y Mu reían por lo bajo, Camus solo les miro con indiferencia. </p>
<p>—Así son. —dijo Acuario, encogiéndose de hombros. </p>
<p>—Y yo que pensé que Kanon era un fastidio...—negó con pesar, poniéndose de pie —Quédense aquí, ya vuelvo, voy por sus galletas y a picarles algo de fruta... </p>
<p>—¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? —se ofreció Aldebaran. </p>
<p>—Eh... Podrías ayudarme a sacar algo de leche del refrigerador.—se encogió de hombros —Vamos. —Aldebaran se puso de pie en seguida, y siguió al gemelo a la cocina. </p>
<p>Una vez que ambos desaparecieron, Milo y Aioria se pusieron de pie, y comenzaron a inspeccionar el lugar. </p>
<p>Comenzaron abriendo los cajones donde estaba la TV. </p>
<p>—¿Qué hacen? —Camus se puso de pie, dispuesto a regañar al par por ser tan metiches —Saga dijo que no anduviéramos de fisgones. —sus manitas se dirigieron a sus caderas, dando ligeros golpes en el suelo con el pie. </p>
<p>—¡Ya Camus! Solo estamos viendo... Nunca hemos estado aquí. </p>
<p>—Milo, si alguien te ofrece estar en su casa, debes respetar. —dijo el pequeño Shaka, mirándole severamente —Saga ofreció su casa, con el riesgo a que ustedes dos la pongan patas arriba. </p>
<p>—Ya, Shaka, como si tu no fueras un tornado... ¿A quien se le ocurrió meter a Mu en un bote y lanzarlo desde las escaleras de Tauro hasta Aries? ¿Eh? </p>
<p>—Eso se me ocurrió a mi. —Mu alzó la mano, con timidez. </p>
<p>—Oh... Lo olvidé. —Aioria se llevó una mano a sus rizados cabellos, nervioso. </p>
<p>—Oigan... —Milo les llamó, cuando tuvo oportunidad se apartó de los demas —Es cierto que si estas mucho tiempo bajo el agua... Puedes morir ahogado. </p>
<p>—Si. —respondió Camus, ladeando el rostro, se acercó a Milo, siendo acompañado por los otros tres —¿Porqué? </p>
<p>—Porque eso significa que este pequeño está muriendo... —señaló al pez de tono dorado que estaba en una pequeña pecera —¡Hay que salvarlo! —volteo hacia sus compañeros, con expresión estoica. </p>
<p>—¿No se supone que los peces viven en el agua? —Shaka se acercó para inspeccionar al pez. </p>
<p>—No lo creo... —refutó Aioria —¡Mira como le hace! —en esos momentos, el pequeño pez boqueo, haciendo que varias burbujas subieran a la superficie —¡Hay que salvarlo! </p>
<p>—Yo digo que no es buena idea. —dijeron Mu y Camus al mismo tiempo, viendo como Milo y Aioria metían sus pequeñas manos, tratando de atrapar al asustado pez. </p>
<p>—Algo me dice que esto terminará mal... —Camus trago saliva —Muy maaal... </p>
<p>-x-</p>
<p>~Los Cinco Picos, China~</p>
<p>–¡No podré! —gritó Shura, sudando a mares.</p>
<p>—¡Tu puedes! —le apoyo Aioros, efusivo, siendo seguido de Kanon.</p>
<p>—¡Yo se que tu puedes! ¡Tengo mi fe en ti! —gritó Kanon.</p>
<p>—¡Tu puedes Cabrita! ¡Si el afeminado de Nemo puede, tu también! —grito Ángelo, golpeando la mesa.</p>
<p>—¿Afeminado? Mi belleza es única, criatura antinatural. —Chilló Afrodita —Solo que personas incultas como tu no pueden entenderla.</p>
<p>—Jóvenes, basta... Están desconcentrando a Capricornio. —Dohko observó el cronómetro.</p>
<p>Kanon tardó 4 minutos con 32 segundos.</p>
<p>Afrodita solamente 1 minuto con 56 segundos.</p>
<p>Shura ya llevaba más de 5 minutos. El límite era de siete.</p>
<p>6 minutos con 12 segundos. </p>
<p>—¡Se te acaba el tiempo Shura! —gritó el anciano.</p>
<p>—¡TU PUEDES!</p>
<p>—¡SACA EL FUA QUE LLEVAS DENTRO!</p>
<p>—10, 9, 8,—comenzó el conteo, Dohko —7, 6, 5, 4, 3...</p>
<p>—¡Ya! —gritó Shura, alzando ambas manos con el... Sostén en ellas.</p>
<p>—Lograste quitarle el sostén con una sola mano al maniquí en 6 minutos 58 segundos... —comenzó Dohko, observando al pelinegro —Hay que practicar más contigo hijo, en siete minutos la sed de besos y caricias puede terminar... ¡Entendido!</p>
<p>—¡Si maestro, no lo defraudare, maestro! —gritó Shura, haciendo una reverencia.</p>
<p>—Aioros... —Dohko volvió a abrochar el sostén alrededor del maniquí con una sola mano —Es tu turno.</p>
<p>Sagitario asintió.</p>
<p>-x-</p>
<p>~En el Santuario de Athena, La casa de Géminis ~</p>
<p>—¡¿PERO QUÉ HICIERON?!</p>
<p>La charola de galletas cayó al piso. Saga se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, abriendo los ojos ampliamente, mirando horrorizado la escena. Aldebaran tenía la misma expresión de Saga. </p>
<p>Aioria tenía entre sus manos al pequeño pez dorado, el cual desde hacía tiempo no se movía. Milo sonreía a su lado.</p>
<p>Camus y Shaka recogían los pedazos de vidrio (esta había caído al suelo por culpa de Leo y Escorpio) mientras el pequeño Mu secaba, inútilmente el agua con un cojín.</p>
<p>—Salvamos al pez de morir ahogado...</p>
<p>Saga se acercó inmediatamente al pequeño Aioria, observó al pez dorado.</p>
<p>—Mataron a Legolas —se llevó ambas manos a la cara.</p>
<p>—¿A quien?</p>
<p>—Legolas, el nombre del pez. —murmuró, tomándolo con delicadeza —Es de Kanon...</p>
<p>—¿Lo matamos? —preguntó Mu, mirándole asustado.</p>
<p>—Pero queríamos salvarlo... —murmuró Milo, perdiendo la sonrisa.</p>
<p>—¡Se los dije! ¡Se los dije! —grito Camus—Pero nooo, nadie hace caso a mi...¡Tontos!</p>
<p>—¡Pero no queríamos matarlo! —gritó Aioria.</p>
<p>—Niños... Tranquilos... —murmuró Saga, observando como los dos niños frente a él comenzaban hacer pucheros, sus ojos acuosos no auguraban nada bueno —Por favor, no vayan a...</p>
<p>Milo y Aioria comenzaron a llorar desconsolados.</p>
<p>—Llorar... —se mordió el labio inferior y cerró los ojos.</p>
<p>Maldita sea su suerte. Tenía un pez muerto y dos niños llorando.</p>
<p>Qué más faltaba ¿Qué les cayera un rayo?</p>
<p>—¡AAAH! ¡ME CORTE! —grito Mu observando su mano.</p>
<p>—¡MUUUU! —grito Saga.</p>
<p>—¿Eso, eso? ¿Eso es sangre? —preguntó Shaka, más pálido que de costumbre.</p>
<p>—Tranquilo Mu, ahorita te curo tu... ¡SHAKAAAA! –el pequeño Hindú cayó al suelo, desmayado. Cabe destacar que el rubio se dio un golpe en la cabeza contra la mesa. </p>
<p>—¡Matamos a Shaka! —gritaron Milo y Aioria a la vez, abrazandose. </p>
<p>—¡No quiero ir preso! —Camus echó a correr afuera de la sala. </p>
<p>—¡¿Porqué a mi?! —grito Saga, con Shaka entre sus brazos.</p>
<p>Aldebaran, que en todo momento se mantuvo al margen de lo que acontecía frente a él , habló... </p>
<p>—¿Alguien quiere galletas? </p>
<p>Definitivamente Saga tenía mala suerte. </p>
<p>-x-</p>
<p>~Los Cinco Picos, China~</p>
<p>—Kanon, estas haciendo mal la posición. —regaño Dohko, dándole un ligero bastonazo en la cintura. </p>
<p>—¡Ay! —se quejo —No entiendo esto en que ayuda, Maestro. </p>
<p>Los cinco chicos estaban sobre unas toallas, haciendo posiciones de yoga, demasiado difíciles. </p>
<p>—Les ayuda a ser más flexibles. —contestó el hombre. </p>
<p>—Ya somos lo suficientemente flexibles... —bufó Ángelo. </p>
<p>—Oh, les aseguro que no lo son... El delicioso es muy difícil de hacer... </p>
<p>—¿Él que? —preguntó Shura. </p>
<p>—Cuando estén grandes, lo entenderán. —sonrió coqueto, los jóvenes le miraron extraño—Y les aseguro que el que les esté enseñando yoga, me lo agradecerán algún día... Algún día.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>